


The Perfect Image

by HeartQueen14



Category: Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Morning, Nudity, Romantic Fluff, taking pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 12:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartQueen14/pseuds/HeartQueen14
Summary: A beautiful morning and Ashi decides to take some very memorable pictures of her husband, Jack. (Fluff yet rated T for nudity)





	The Perfect Image

**_A/N: Happy Jashiweek!_ ** **_A short fluff drabble for Day 3, you'll find the theme through the keyword: 髪 Hair. Enjoy the fluff._ **

* * *

**_The Perfect Image_ **

* * *

A dozy sigh left her ruby-red lips as she felt the rays of the sun brushed beneath her eyelids, blinking her eyes twice before opening them to greet the morning.

Ashi yawned as she ran her hand through her messed-up hair; she rolled to her side, only to bit her lip to contain her need to moan at the soreness she felt at a particular part of her body. A sultry smile grew as pleasant memories of last night's activities replayed in her head. Her grin only grew more as she saw the person responsible for her soreness sleeping next to her.

Jack rested beside to her, looking ever so handsome with his long, black locks disheveled and that calm look of complete comfort on his face. His lips slightly parted as he took small breaths every second and his arms rested above his head with the blanket drifted across to his lower area.

Ashi's fascinated eyes made their sights on his handsome, kissable chin down the well-built, muscular planes of his chest; the sun's golden rays bouncing off him almost ethereally before her eyes resumed trailing down his clearly defined V-shaped abdomen and settling on...the wedding band on his finger that reminded her that he was hers and hers alone.

Pleasurably sighing, Ashi's eyes remained glued to Jack; unable to look away and she knew the reason why. He was the perfect image of masculine beauty like an ancient Greek sculpture of which every inch was so satisfying to stare at.

Suddenly, a wicked grin spread across her lips as an idea came to her and before long, she pushed the covers off her body, slid out of bed, and grabbed Jack's bathrobe. She held it up to her nose and softly inhaled the scent of him before putting it on.

She immediately located her phone on the dresser and stealthily tip-toed her way back to where he laid, sleeping unsuspectingly. With a devious smile, she turned off the flash on her phone as she stood next to the bed before aiming it so that the frame caught him entirely from his head where it lay nestled cozily against the pillow down to the sheets that covered him from view.

Satisfied with the position, Ashi's smirk widened as she pressed the capture button. "Smile, Jack." The phone's "shutter" sound caused him to stir a bit as she'd expected and she let out a giggle when she noticed him pressing his eyes together tightly, an indication he was nearly awake. She quickly got on the bed and took two more pics of him as his eyes finally opened to see his wife, sitting on her knees in the bed, dressed in his robe with her phone pointing at him.

"Good morning!" She exclaimed as she took another picture.

Jack grunted from the "shutter" noise, rubbing his hand against his face and hair before he muttered a disgruntled, tired mumble to her.

"…Ashi? What are you doing?"

Ashi threw him an innocent face although she failed to hide her wicked smile. "Oh nothing, just taking a few private, morning pics for my personal photo album," she said, waving her phone at him.

"Of me?" he disgruntledly asked, sitting up on the bed before taking a double-take at his lack of dress saved for the blanket. "In this state?" he glanced at her with an eyebrow arch.

She giggled at his astonishment. "Yes," she said with a wide grin. Seeing his cheek flushed, Ashi decided to humor him a bit by leaning close to him. "What's the matter, Jack? Camera shy?"

Jack pouted before returning her smirk with his own. "No, just a little surprised you have a personal photo album."

"Yes, but don't worry, my love. They're only personal in my  _private collection_  which is for my eyes only."

"Hmm, is that so?" Jack wolfishly smiled, looking and sounding devious, and amused that left Ashi wondering what's tricks he had up his sleeves. "Well, if that's the case, perhaps this should be the centerpiece of your collection."

She barely had time to respond as a soft gasp left her throat when he pulled off the blanket from his body, revealing every inch of his naked glory to her.

In her startled state at his boldness, a flushed Ashi dropped her phone on the bed as her eyes took detailed of his sculpted body, including his  _"special sword"_  that stood stiff and proud.

Jack, now grinning from her flustered reaction, said, "Now that you have the perfect image, I believe…." With darkened eyes, he moved closer to where she sat. Ashi began to blush rapidly from the devious look he was giving her. Her breath stood still as he placed his hands around her waist, looking at her almost smug. "That it's my turn."

Ashi let out a squeal of surprise when she felt him pulling her against his chest. "J-Jack, what are you doing?" Swarming against him.

Jack simply just smirked at her as he held her close in his arms and said, "If you get to take photos of me, then I should do the same to get more pictures in my personal album."

Ceasing her wiggling, Ashi's eyes narrowed at him when he mentioned his own  _personal album_. "What do you mean your personal album?"

"Oops" Jack exclaimed, trying to appear shocked but his playfulness gave him away. "Did I accidentally reveal that I have my own private collection with images of you that I've kept for a long time since the day we dated?" he said, secretly enjoying her widening in shock, confusion, and curiosity. He leaned close to her, their noses practically touching together. "Including ones similar to the photos you just took of me…..and some that are very  _intimate,_ " he whispered, giving her a suggestive smirk.

Ashi's jaw dropped at his statement. In the back of her mind, she wanted to believe he was bluffing but then again this was Jack…. a man she been with for years to perfectly know that he could be so grateful and sly at the same time; his smile told her he spoke the truth. "JACK! YOU DEVIOUS SNAKE!" she shouted, blushing and pounding her fists against his chest.

"Hypocritical much, huh?" Jack chuckled, unfazed by her response as he sat himself up against the headboard with Ashi following suit, continuing her pursuit as she sat against his lap.

"Jack! Give me your phone!" she yelled, giving him an angry pout.

Jack finally stopped his laughter. "Okay, okay. I'll give it to you but I'm afraid you won't find them on my phone," he said, which confused Ashi as she stared into his eyes. "For they are all in my private collection right here." he pointed at his temple with his index finger. "Where every photo I capture with my eyes is a perfect image." he smiled warmly.

A soft blush bloomed across Ashi's face at his words as realization hit her; smiling warmly, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Their eyes made contact. "How did I ever end up with someone sweet and sly like you?" she asked as she gently ran her hands through his hair.

His head was swarmed in delight from the gentle sensation of Ashi's touch. "Because love works in mysterious ways such as life." Jack huskily respond, cradling her face against his hand before they moved in for a deep, passionate kiss.

A small moan escaped Ashi's mouth as she felt his other hand entering inside the robe, slowly rubbing her bare back sensually. They briefly paused from their intense smooching for a breath of air, their eyes glanced at each other.

"I suppose now is probably the time to get out of bed?" Jack asked, but Ashi looked at him with half-lidded eyes and a very sly grin almost like similar to a tiger that sent a sensational chill down his spine.

"Actually, I was thinking we can add more images in your collection." she seductively breathed as she slowly pulled down Jack's robe from her shoulders, revealing her bare, plush breasts. "Starting with this picture." her devilish smile grew when she felt his  _"morning phenomenon"_  poking her.

Grinning brightly, Jack laughed along with Ashi as he wrapped her around his arms, bringing her closer as he kissed her with lustful passion. He untied the robe and pulled it away from her body before draping the blankets around their waist.


End file.
